


like a fire

by holtzmanns



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Absolutely no plot, F/F, MERRY CHRISTMAS WRIT, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Threesome - F/F/F, basically 4k of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/pseuds/holtzmanns
Summary: She spots two dreamboats that make her pause. A blonde and a redhead, grinding up against each other and the blonde’s hands are definitely on the redhead’s ass to pull her impossibly closer. The way Vanessa squirms in her seat, suddenly feeling warm, is entirely coincidental.As is when the redhead and blonde start messily making out and Vanessa’s gripping her drink tighter than she should.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	like a fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writworm42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/gifts).



> This is for Writ, the actual Mother Teresa of writing smut for others who absolutely deserves some of their own. They matter so SO much to me, and I am endlessly grateful for their friendship, both the times where we're laughing so hard our stomachs hurt and the times where we're there for each other exactly the way the other person needs. OVERALL WRIT IS A WONDERFUL HUMAN AND DESERVES EVERYTHING but I can't give them that so I wrote them some smut instead. Also they bet me that I couldn't write non vanilla smut and I am a sucker for proving them wrong, so here we go. ENJOY.  
> Title from 'Cognac Queen' by Meghan Thee Stallion.

“Y’all good with me leaving?” 

Vanessa takes a sip of her drink as she looks up at a positively delighted Silky, a man dangling off of her arm. “My answer gonna change anything at all?”

“Nope.” Silky pops her lips as she ends the word, already slinging her jacket over her shoulder. “‘Cause I’m out.”

“This was supposed to be a girls night, goddamn.” Vanessa grumbles as she watches Silky leave the club, the beat of the music only rubbing in the fact that she’s sitting at the bar right now and not dancing with her friends like she should be. 

The three of them are supposed to be celebrating the end of a long week with a little too much liquor and waking up on the floor of one of their apartments and going to brunch and having _more_ booze, though the plan seems to be slowly dissolving. 

A’keria beside her doesn’t answer with more than a _‘hmm”,_ too busy texting on her phone.

“Bitch, focus.” Vanessa snaps her fingers in front of A’keria, ignores the scowl on her face when she looks up. “Stop texting your man. We supposed to be having fun.”

Vanessa _needs_ the fun. It’s a Friday night and Karen from accounting had yelled at her for hogging the microwave at lunch time and she’s still annoyed about it. She needs drinks and dancing, but she’s already lost one of her Dreamgirls to dick.

“About that.” A’keria doesn’t lift her head from her phone, sending off a quick text before putting it back down on the bar. “He’s going through it. He needs me.” 

And Vanessa’s about to lose the other one to dick, too.

“More like he needs the puss.” 

“And?” A’keria raises her eyebrow. “I gotta answer the call to service.”

Vanessa wrinkles her nose. “Y’all nasty. Nasty.” 

A’keria ignores Vanessa’s grumbling, picking up her own jacket. “Go find someone to hook up with, Vanj. Your ass too pent up these days, anyway.” 

“I’m getting plenty laid, thank you.” Vanessa scoffs, even though it’s absolutely untrue and A’keria knows it, by the disbelieving look on her face. 

“Are you, now?”

“I could be.” Vanessa scowls. Of course her friends are leaving her _and_ shaming her for not getting laid in ages.

“Then make it happen, baby.” A’keria pats her shoulder before heading for the door.

Vanessa sighs as she looks around the club from her seat at the bar. Half of her wants to head out, leave the thrum of the music behind for her bed and some Netflix. But she’s also paid eight dollars for her gin and tonic, and she’s going to at least finish it first and get her money’s worth, damn it.

Vanessa doesn’t need Silky and A’keria to enjoy the club. At least that’s what she’s trying to tell herself, watching the throngs of dancing people that look a little too squished together, a little too sweaty. 

But then the mix overhead morphs into a plethora of Rihanna hits, and Vanessa can’t help but tap her nails on the counter in time to the beat. No matter the bust of a night out, Rihanna still has the power of getting her going. She can feel her shoulders starting to shimmy a little, her lips already mouthing the words to _‘Bitch Better Have My Money’_ as they always do. 

She surveys the crowd from her seat, tapping her foot. There’s a group of creepy looking guys in the corner. Hard pass. There’s a gaggle of girls with too-short skirts and heels that are tottering a little too much, and Vanessa’s never seen a more blatant display of heterosexuality in her life. There’s a group of friends that are singing along and dancing to the music and _actually_ dancing, not just swaying to the beat and Vanessa’s about to head for them, join in, before she spots two dreamboats that make her pause.

A blonde and a redhead, grinding up against each other and the blonde’s hands are definitely on the redhead’s ass to pull her impossibly closer. The way Vanessa squirms in her seat, suddenly feeling warm, is entirely coincidental. 

As is when the redhead and blonde start messily making out and Vanessa’s gripping her drink tighter than she should.

God, A’keria’s right. Vanessa really needs to get laid.

By a girl who looks like either of them, if she’s entirely honest with herself. 

Vanessa needs to stop looking over at the couple, needs to shift her eyes to the rest of the crowd because she’s becoming _obvious._ Except that she can’t help it, because the blonde crouches in front of the redhead and rises up all tantalizingly slow, while the redhead looks at her with a gaze so intense that Vanessa’s almost afraid of having it on her. Except that she’s absolutely craving it. 

Vanessa can’t pick her jaw off the floor, or stop her lips from forming an ‘o’ with a gasp because it’s hard, real hard, especially when A’keria and Silky had brought her to a straight club and expected her to be okay with it. Now, with two hot women in front of her that seem to be equally into each other? She doesn’t know how to act. Typical. 

Vanessa takes a sip of her drink before placing the glass back on the table, trying to keep her eyes from rising again because she knows that they’re just going to pull back to the couple. Except she can’t help it, she lifts her eyes and freezes because the women aren’t by their spot on the dance floor anymore. 

No, they’re getting closer and closer to Vanessa and looking at her and fuck, they’d _definitely_ noticed the way she’d been staring from their expressions. 

Not angry, per se. Not annoyed, either. 

More...hungry. 

“Like what you see, angel?” 

Vanessa can feel her breath hitch when the redhead purrs out the words and the blonde reaches out a hand to her, pulling her into a standing position. Vanessa’s in her good heels tonight, but the women are towering over her, and the way she has to tilt her head up to look at them is making her dizzy and a little speechless. 

“I-I-”

“It’s okay.” The blonde trails her fingers down Vanessa’s arm, making her shiver as she steps even closer, nearly flush against her back. “You can watch.”

Vanessa tries to keep herself from leaning back against the blonde, she really does, but it’s fruitless when the blonde smells like a mix of intoxicating perfume that makes her head spin. Especially when the blonde boxes her in, her arms coming around either side of her to reach out and pull the redhead closer to them.

“Or,” the redhead starts, looking Vanessa up and down with a subtle lick of her lips, “You can join in. Would you want that, baby?” 

It’s a miracle that Vanessa’s knees don’t give out on her right then and there. 

She squeaks out a noise when the redhead’s hands come to splay upon her sides, spanning her ribs. Pausing. Waiting for her answer.

Vanessa tugs the words out of _somewhere_ , pulling them up because she needs it more than anything. “Yeah, fuck, I-”

Vanessa’s cut off as the redhead tugs on her hand and fuck _,_ she’s pulling her towards the dancing crowd and the two of them are right up against her and she’s not quite sure if she’s going to survive the night out.

The blonde’s warm breath is in Vanessa’s ear as she grinds against her ass, her hands coming to rest on Vanessa’s hips. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing?” 

Vanessa’s not sure how she can hear her over the music, really. She can’t respond, not when the blonde’s movements against her are so tantalizing, her grip just a tad tight. The redhead presses herself flush against Vanessa too, her lips inches from hers, and part of Vanessa wants to reach up a little, close the distance between them, except she feels almost stuck in place, at the mercy of the other two women. 

She loves it. 

Vanessa’s a good dancer. She knows it. Not just a good dancer, but she knows how to move her ass on the dance floor in a way that’ll make any girl fawn over her. It’s a trick she uses more often than not, one that makes A’keria shake her head and Silky look at her with an air of amazement every time. 

But now? It’s like that confidence is gone. The part of Vanessa that oozes sex appeal, the part of her that’s cocky and willing to put herself on the line for something that she’s surely going to get. Now, her heart’s beating fast, a bead of sweat dripping down the back of her neck. Her breath’s slightly hitched, her eyes fluttering, because she’s sandwiched between two women who she’ll have to thank for ruining her immaculate makeup.

Vanessa can feel the two of them dancing even lower, pushing up ever so closer against her as the mix overhead starts blaring _‘You Da One,’_ and Vanessa sends up a thank you prayer to Riri for the turn her night has taken. She lets the blonde tug on her hips with her hands, tilts her head back slightly so that the redhead can lick a stripe up her neck before nipping gently at her earlobe.

It’s her good pair of heels that keep her from falling over, really. Because _damn._

* * *

The Uber ride is positively torturous. 

There’s a hand on her thigh and lips on her neck and Vanessa can’t see straight. Not when she’s trying hard, really trying, to keep any noises to a minimum because they’re in an _Uber._ Their driver keeps peeking at them the rearview mirror and Vanessa wishes she had the decency to put a stop to their backseat antics, but then the blonde’s hand brushes against the hem of her dress and all of her common sense leaves through the car window.

“Wait, wait.” Vanessa gasps out the words when the two women close an apartment door after leaving the car, boxing her in between them. 

“Hmm?” The redhead cocks an eyebrow, tilts her head as her eyes roam over Vanessa’s face. Part of Vanessa wants to shrink from her gaze because it’s so intense, despite the air of laziness that lingers behind the woman’s eyes.

“I still don’t know your names.” Vanessa’s about to continue when the blonde trails her fingers up her sides, wiping all coherent words from her brain and leaving it a clean slate. “Who…?” 

“So cute.” The blonde lets out a small giggle, a smile playing on her face, and it makes Vanessa feel all warm inside, as if she’s not already in the skimpiest dress that she owns. “What’s yours, baby?” 

“Vanessa.” She gasps when the redhead presses a kiss to her shoulder blade, then a second that tugs against her skin. 

“What a pretty name.” The redhead whispers it as she moves Vanessa’s hair off of her shoulder, out of the way, to keep pressing her lips against her skin, kisses that feel like jolts of electric currents down her spine. “I’m Kameron.” 

“Brooke.” The blonde murmurs hers before tilting Vanessa’s face up, capturing her lips in a kiss that Vanessa nearly breaks with a gasp. But the blonde doesn’t let her, instead cupping her face with her hand in a way that makes Vanessa want to be at her mercy. At both of their mercies. 

The redhead, Kameron, takes a step back, and the sudden lack of warmth behind her makes Vanessa let out a small whine. Brooke steps backwards too, the smirk on her lips making Vanessa realize that the two of them know exactly what they’re doing to her. Brooke winks at her before tugging Kameron closer. 

“I think you’ve got to wait your turn, don’t you angel?” Brooke’s voice is sugary sweet, but still makes Vanessa shiver.

“And if you’re patient, maybe we’ll reward you.” Kameron gestures to the bed, pushes slightly on Vanessa’s shoulder. “Only if you can sit on the bed like a good girl all quiet, and not touch yourself.”

“Then we’ll think about it.” 

Well, what can she say to that? 

Vanessa finds herself taking a step back, then another, until the backs of her legs hit the bed. The approving smile from Brooke when she sits, places her hands on the sheets and away from herself, is worth it. 

Except that Brooke and Kameron don’t exactly make it easy for her. 

Brooke tugs off Kameron’s shirt and Vanessa lets out a small gasp at her tattoos, at the muscles that ripple beneath Brooke’s hands. She tries not to think about what those muscles can do, what it would feel like to be under them, because keeping her hands away from herself is becoming more and more difficult by the minute. 

Vanessa can’t hold back her moan when Kameron tugs off Brooke’s bra, the lace and straps no longer making indents on Brooke’s skin. The way that Kameron’s thumb circles one nipple, her mouth up against the other, the way that Brooke’s arching into her touch and her hands are fisting in Kameron’s hair to hold her there is all too much to handle. Vanessa’s only human, after all, and two goddesses in front of her, in the flesh? 

It’s too much. 

Kameron lifts her head up, eyes flashing in warning when the noise leaves Vanessa. Brooke’s eyes mirror hers, and Vanessa looks back meekly, squeezing her legs together because even the expressions that mean Vanessa could be in trouble are still fucking hot. 

“I don’t remember either of us saying that you could make noise, hmm?” Brooke’s piercing gaze makes Vanessa’s cheeks heat up, and she has to resist the urge to shrink into herself. 

“I don’t, either. It would be awful sad if you’re unable to listen, don't you think, angel?” Kameron’s tone is laced with an edge, and Vanessa gulps. She’s not sure if she should answer, if this is part of some sort of trick, if-

“Answer her, baby.” 

“I can be good, I promise.” The begging tone that leaves Vanessa’s mouth is so unlike her, so different, that half of her wants to scoff at herself. But she also can’t help it, she needs these two on her more than she needs air, and she finds herself wanting to follow what they say. To let them be in charge of her. 

Brooke only says two more words before turning back towards Kameron, before Vanessa can breathe out a sigh of relief. 

“Good girl.” 

Vanessa has to grip the sheets underneath her hands tightly as she watches Brooke and Kameron pull at each other’s clothes as they make out, letting their hands wander. Part of her knows that the two of them _want_ her to get riled up, go against what they say, and she’s close to giving in. Especially when Brooke cups Kameron through her panties, making the other woman grind against her hand, let out a small moan. 

All Vanessa wants to say is _touch me please please please I’ve been so good_ but before she can, Brooke and Kameron break their kiss. Look over at the way she’s sitting on the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly from how hard she’s trying to be still. 

They smile. 

The two of them are like cats when they crawl onto the bed, moving closer to Vanessa. She supposes that it makes her their prey, lying in wait for an end that she knows is coming, one that she so desperately wants. 

Brooke speaks first, flipping her hair over to one side as she looks Vanessa up and down, a gaze that makes her squirm. “Such a patient, good girl. Sitting all nice for us.” 

Vanessa breathes in sharply when Kameron places a kiss to her shoulder, a touch so light that it’s barely there. But it’s enough to set her on fire, because it feels like even the gentlest of touches are going to make her combust. 

“Look at you, already so jumpy. And we’ve barely even touched you yet.” Brooke whispers the words by her ear, moving her lips down the column of her neck and Vanessa’s a goner, unable to hold back the little noise that escapes from her mouth. 

“You’ve been so good, haven’t you?” Kameron tilts Vanessa’s face up, and she finds herself nodding at the words. “I think Vanessa deserves a reward for that, don’t you, Brooke?” 

Vanessa’s damn near ready to collapse onto the bed, because fucking _finally._ Though she doesn’t say anything, just nods as she pulls in a sharp breath, because she doesn’t want to break the spell and have Kameron and Brooke leave her high and dry and untouched. 

“She definitely does. Except we don’t know what you want, do we angel?” The faux concern in Brooke’s voice is maddening, the ploy in both of their voices absolutely obvious to Vanessa. “You’re going to have to tell us.”

Oh, shit. 

Vanessa tries to think of something to say, anything at all but it’s like her brain’s gone blank, any sense of coherent language wiped upon the sight of Brooke and Kameron looking her up and down like she’s something to eat. But then the two of them are pulling back, sitting on their heels and Vanessa can’t help but let out a slight whine at the loss of warmth.

Kameron tuts in her direction. “We can’t give you what you want when we don’t know what it is, sweetheart.” She cocks her head slightly. “Or do you not want anything at all?”

Vanessa’s mouth is quick to open so that she can protest, because no, no, _no,_ she needs the two of them and she needs it now, so much that she can feel her cheeks heating up. 

“Please, I’ve been good, _please-”_

“Tell us what you want, then.” The edge in Kameron’s voice makes Vanessa tremble, her legs shaky on the bed. “Or you’ll get nothing. We’ll send you home like this, all wet and dripping and panting. Is that what you want?”

“No, I-I-” Her words are cut off in a gasp when Brooke’s fingers splay on her inner thigh, but not moving. Waiting for her to finish.

“Please fuck me.” Vanessa can feel the heat rising on her face as she says the words, the way verbalizing what she wants makes her squirm under their gaze. Brooke and Kameron, for their parts, look like cats who have just gotten the cream.

“Yeah?” Brooke moves imperceptibly closer. “How so, baby? Don’t be shy.”

Maybe it’s the way Kameron’s lips are parted, or the way that Brooke is hovering mere inches away from Vanessa, her breath hot on her skin, but Vanessa can’t hold back anymore. “Your mouths, please, I need them on me, fuck.” 

Vanessa mercifully doesn’t have to wait for long, Brooke capturing her lips in a kiss that makes her dizzy, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. Vanessa can sense Kameron on her other side, and the way she pushes Vanessa’s hair off of her shoulder, exposing her neck, is almost too good. Vanessa gasps into the kiss with Brooke when Kameron trails kisses up the line of her neck, on her jaw, nipping lightly in a way that Vanessa knows will mark her skin. Yet somehow, she can’t bring herself to mind. 

It’s when Brooke tugs on the edge of her dress and Kameron fiddles with her zipper that she realizes she’s the only one who’s still fully clothed. It’s not for long, though, as Brooke and Kameron lift her dress above her head in one smooth motion that makes Vanessa blush, cross her arms over herself, feeling her cheeks heat up under both of their appreciative gazes. 

“Don’t be shy, princess.” Kameron punctuates the statement a light kiss to the curve of her neck, her hand trailing up Vanessa’s side, to the edge of her bra. “You’re such a pretty little thing.” 

“You really are.” Brooke purrs out the words before pressing another kiss to her lips, pulling back in a way that leaves Vanessa breathless. “What do you say you lie down for us, hmm? Let us make you feel all nice?”

“Okay.” Vanessa is breathless as Kameron undoes the clasp of her bra with a practiced hand, as Brooke captures her lips again. 

Vanessa lets the two of them push her down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss, though gasps into it when Kameron palms her tits, moving her mouth to one of her nipples and swirling her tongue over its peak. She’s already coming undone, already feels her back arching off of the bed because it’s a lot, and her panties already feel soaked through from the wetness between her legs. 

Kameron lifts up her face and Vanessa’s about to whine, protest, before she speaks. “Tell us how bad you want it, baby.”

Brooke moves her kisses down to her neck and Vanessa groans, trying to push through the haze of arousal that’s clouding her vision. “So bad, need it so bad.” She pants out what she can, though it’s apparently not enough for the two of them. 

Brooke nips at Vanessa’s pulse point, making her tremble. “What was that?”

Vanessa feels like she’s not in control of her words anymore, her brain only wanting one thing, only focusing on Brooke and Kameron and making them finally give in. “Please, please I need it, _please_ fuck me, please-”

“Better.” Brooke’s approval makes Vanessa breathe out a sigh of relief, one that turns into a moan when she crawls lower on the bed, pressing a kiss to the curve of her hip bone before trailing her fingers under the waistband of her underwear. 

“So wet and needy, huh, baby? And it’s all for us.” As Brooke crawls lower on the bed Kameron crawls higher, until she’s face to face with Vanessa, capturing her lips while a hand is still kneading at one of her tits. 

Vanessa’s head is spinning as Brooke slowly tugs on her underwear, the damp fabric sticking on her thighs. “My, my.” 

The words should make Vanessa blush, want to hide, but she’s too far gone to care. She moans into Kameron’s mouth when Brooke pushes her legs apart and settles herself in between them, pressing teasing kisses up her inner thighs. 

Brooke licks up her slit, circles her clit with almost lazy movements, and Vanessa’s hands uselessly fist in Kameron’s hair, unable to control her movements because she’s feeling too much but needs more, so much more. 

“Please, more, please-” Vanessa pants out the words when Kameron kisses along her jaw. She looks down and sees Brooke looking up at her, an eyebrow cocked. 

“You sure, baby?” Kameron’s smirk makes Vanessa shiver. “You sure you want more?” 

“Yeah, I-” Vanessa moans when Brooke suddenly speeds up her movements, relentless on her clit and she’s close, she’s so close, she’s not going to survive this-

But then Brooke pulls her face back, the smirk evident on her face when Vanessa lets out a frustrated sigh, her body so close and needing just a little bit more. Her hips twitch unconsciously upwards, chasing Brooke’s touch. But Brooke simply presses a kiss to Vanessa’s inner thigh, her eyes raking over every inch of her exposed skin. Kameron trails her fingers along her ribs, and even the slight touch is enough to make Vanessa feel like she’s on fire, at the edge of a cliff that Brooke and Kameron won’t let her tip over just yet. 

“Please.” Vanessa doesn’t care anymore that she sounds like she’s begging, the sweat pooling at the back of her neck and along her forehead a physical marker of how worked up she is, how badly she needs for the two of them to get her there. 

Kameron winks before kissing her again, a hand splayed at the back of her neck and Vanessa feels Brooke mercifully burying her face back in her already swollen cunt, her movements fast and unrelenting and everything feels twice as sharp, twice as strong. Vanessa can’t even properly kiss Kameron back when her body’s trembling and her muscles tightening in a way that feels out of her control.

Kameron pulls back, a satisfied expression lining her face and Vanessa knows it’s because of the way she’s gasping, already falling apart. “You have to ask to come, baby.”

Vanessa moans, because she’s not sure how long she can hold herself together for, keep herself from coming because she needs it, so desperately needs it. The words come out almost in a babble, in one breath. “Please, please can I come, please let me come, can I come?”

Kameron smirks, looks down towards Brooke for confirmation. Brooke must give it, because soon Kameron leans up to kiss at the corner of mouth, smiling at her almost appreciatively. “Yes, baby, you can come.” 

Vanessa feels the way that it hits her in a wave, her legs are squeezing around Brooke. Kameron kisses her again and she’s unable to properly kiss back, pay attention to anything because it’s too much, but in the best way. 

But then Brooke keeps going, trading her earlier motions for sucking at Vanessa’s clit and meeting every jerky movement of her hips with her hands holding them down. Kameron nips at Vanessa’s ear as she feels another orgasm building, and she’s unable to hold back the whine from her lips when it takes over her, making her back arch involuntarily, her hands fist in the sheets. 

Brooke pulls back, wetness spread over her face and she crawls up to Vanessa’s eye level, catching her lips in a filthy kiss. She pulls back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before leaning over to kiss Kameron and the sight is _hot,_ even in Vanessa’s fucked out state _._ Vanessa’s still trembling as Kameron gently runs her fingers through her hair, tucking the strands falling in her face behind her ear. 

“You okay, baby?” Kameron’s voice is sweet, soft, and Vanessa feels warm, safe under both of their gazes. It’s nice. She’s never done anything like this before, with more than one person, but with the two of them on either side of her, their hands on top of her almost protectively, she’s never felt so blissed out in her life.

“Yeah.” Vanessa catches her breath and it almost comes out like a giggle, one that makes a smile grow on both Brooke and Kameron’s faces. “Wanna make you two feel good now.” 

She tries to sit up, rest her weight on her hands, show them what she’s capable of, when Brooke’s hand is on her shoulder, pushing her back down.

“Oh, don’t you worry, princess. We’ll have _plenty_ of time for that. The night is only just beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @plastiquetiaras on tumblr!


End file.
